User talk:ArchAngelus
Chat hiya Thanks Thank you for the editing help! And I was curious, since I did find that as a translation from a frequently used source (SQEX Gal's Wordpress page), may I place the information and details regarding the worlds and the Dream Eaters, etc. as long as I continue to reference it? Anselm Durante 19:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:RP Character Your request IRC Please come, I need your... abbilities.-- 22:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Merry late Christmas and already a happy new year. 17:22, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay (*0*) Thanks! Hey thanks Arch! :D I like it too ! haha. I still have loads to change on my page, but it's going okay. Yes of course you can, i like that nickname xD 'Luxy' hehe. I haven't even got a new sig yet :P Luxris 18:11, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday ArchAngelus! Facebook 20:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC)}} Vocaloid :3 The apporaching Puzzles are reaching near 14:14, January 18, 2012 (UTC)|erza=hiya Arch!, just here to say that the PA will start at Feb 2nd...prepare for a new kind of puzzling!!!}} 14:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC)|L=......colorblind?...ok....PLZ TELL ME THIS!!!!!!...but yes another new puzzling........hope next month's traffic in puzzles will be better that the late last years traffic (awfully slow)...}} 14:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC)|Q=There they are....look at the PA now under the Types of riddles}} 15:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC)|Q=Hope the PA does get more competitive, back in the good ol' days.....errrrr....it does suck about the color-blindness and sorry whether my Erza TB...bothered you......}} Help Olá aqui quem fala é o Ace! Você fala português??nossa e como você escreve os artigos lá?você bota no tradutor?Ou fala fluente mesmo?? Bom aproveitando o momento vou fazer algumas perguntas sobre WIKIA que vem me martelando desde que entrei aqui,pode parecer abuso(é abuso '-')mas quando procuro ajuda ninguém se oferece,e quando procuro tutoriais só acho em INGLÊS,e fica confuso de entender... Sobre infobox como eu posso criar O MEU próprio?por que pelo que vi em cada wikia existe um infobox diferente ou seja os administradores ou coisa parecida que criaram não é mesmo?e por que quando uso o infobox de outra wiki(exemplo:infobox de star wars) e colo em outra(aqui na kingdom hearts PT por exemplo)ele não funciona???sempre fica com um link em vermelho com as palavras "predefinição:.........alguma coisa" Se você olhar agora na página nova da KH PT esses mesmos links estão ali!!!quando clico neles sou direcionado para criar uma nova página,mas não sei nem o que colocar por que não conheço muito bem as predefinições entende? Muita pergunta para uma pessoa só.desculpe! Eu coloquei aqui na sua página ok?alias percebi que você está disposto a ajudar!por isso mais uma pergunta!!!!XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Como eu crio essa caixa de diálogo especial?acho que se chama balão de fala né? Hello Wiki D-Links RP sterf RP World Help? Drafts 03:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC)}} Riku Vanitas Render Hey I think you should toss up the Vanitas Render again. I know it was put in an odd spot but it's an official artwork from the game of him and should be placed there, rather than having ppls have to search all over for it on the internet. =/ Oblivion Dragoon ^-^ Edits The Wiki Riddles Riddling 3